This specification relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, digital image files, video and/or audio files, as well as webpages for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. Each of these digital files and webpages are generally referred to as a resource. A search engine can identify resources in response to a user query that includes one or more search terms or phrases. The search engine ranks the resources based on their relevance to the query and importance and provides search results that link to the identified resources, and orders the search results according to the rank.
For example, digital images that satisfy a user's informational need can be identified by an image search process in which keywords or other data are processed to identify collections of digital images. Each image is identified to the user by an image search result. An image search result references a corresponding image resource that a search engine determines to be responsive to a search query, and typically includes a representative image of the image resource, such as a thumbnail. The image search result also references a webpage resource that includes the image resource.